


Strength in the Storm

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death Threats, Enemies, Gen, Humor, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after this story by my friend Pi-meson: http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/142130647749/hux-brothers-and-he-doesnt-mean-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



Techie could feel the Force user hovering behind him. He refused to look, focusing instead on the data pad he held, trying to diagnose an issue the terminal was currently having. He frowned a little to himself, waiting for when the other would most likely speak and say something to try and upset him.

“Your brother prolongs the inevitable with this farce. You’re just playing dress-up in that uniform. Your father should have killed you before you had a chance to show how weak you were,” Kylo grumbled into his voice modulator.

He refused to look at him, “Is that what you tell yourself at night?” he asked, nodding his head when he found what the issue was. He started to work on fixing the issue, his back still facing Kylo as he did so.

“…What did you say?” Kylo hissed. His hand went to the hilt of his lightsaber, anger boiling up to the surface.

He turned around, snorting as he looked at the helmeted man. His false eyes scanned Kylo’s mask, pupils dilating as he locked eyes with the other. “I said…is that what you tell yourself at night?” he repeated, lifting up his head ever so slightly, refusing to be scared of the cruel man any longer.

Kylo drew his weapon, the blade coming to life. “I could kill you right now. I’m not afraid of your brother!”

“I lived with people who gouged out my eyes and left me with open and bloody wounds for several long solar weeks before these were installed without any form of pain-killers,” Techie said. “Ma-Ma did a lot of things to me…painful and humiliating things. Do you think some Force user in a mask scares me after dealing with all that?”

“Techie, have you almost…” Mitaka paused when he saw Kylo standing over the other, licking his lips as he struggled to remember how to speak. “Oh…”

“I’m almost done, Mitaka!” Techie promised, smiling around Kylo at the other. “Do…do you want to share lunch with me?” he asked.

Mitaka couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kylo, but he nodded his head. “Yes, that would be nice,” he murmured.

“Good! I’ll be done soon!” He turned his attention back to Kylo, allowing his false pupils to become thin pinpricks. “Are you done with your threats, Ren?” He watched as Kylo stormed out, snorting as he swung at another console on the way out. “…It’ll be a little longer,” he apologized to Mitaka.


End file.
